


"Because it was him, because it was me"

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is finally out of prison and ten years have passed. Between hatred and feelings, he tries to rebuild himself despite the return of his past.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85





	1. A freedom rediscovered

The day he got out of prison, it was raining finely. The cameras and microphones of the journalists were all turned towards him. It was strange to find himself in the spotlight after ten years behind bars and he did not dare to admit it but he was a little intimidated. Oswald would have preferred to go out quietly, go home and enjoy the comfort that he had abandoned for a decade. The flashes of the photographers blinded him slightly and when he descended the steps of the stairs, sometimes limping, he answered only one question of the journalists in a very solemn tone:

"Mr. Cobblepot, what is the first thing you will do as a free man?"  
"I will lay flowers on the grave of my beloved mother."

He immediately rushed into the car waiting for him and told to the driver to go to the Van Dahl manor. During the journey, he thought only of his parents, of his father whom he had learned so much, of his mother whom he missed every day. Not a day went by that he didn’t think about her, he wants to make her proud. It was a failure, he was the most powerful gangster in Gotham but also the most wanted and he had paid for all his crimes. Maybe she’d be proud of him now that he was free.  
In the distance, his house seemed to be filled with ivy and the garden was ravaged. The driver did not even bother to drop him at the door of his house and left him facing the rusty gate on the sidewalk. So that’s how he was going to be treated now that he was free? Oswald pushed the gate that greeted him squeaking and went up the stone alley to the front door. When he entered his home for the first time in ten years, he immediately noticed the bad smell of that prevailed in every room. The furniture was all covered with a layer of dust and when he passed his index finger on the dining room table, fine particles were deposited on it. Finally, the first thing he was going to do was call the servants back. He had his mansion placed under surveillance to avoid possible damage and burglaries. However, this place had remained frozen in time. Nothing had moved, nothing had changed. It was as if everything was intact, except the garden which was in a pitiful state.  
Looking closely at the living room, he noticed a frame masked by a light fabric. Intrigued, he hastened to find out. His heart burst as soon as he realized that this was the painting he had commissioned during his election campaign. But what took his breath away was not the picture itself but the presence of a person he knew very well in the background. Indeed, at the time Oswald had ordered the painter to add his chief of staff, Edward Nygma. Oswald had a little pout while observing the painting but he pulled himself together by making a phone call.

"Come, I’m home" He simply said.  
"Da."

While waiting for her arrival, Oswald wondered what he was going to do about Edward. He had had ten years to think about it, but he still did not have the answer to that question. What was the best thing to do? Ignore him? Help him? Destroy him even more? Oswald had no idea. He did not know how to reconnect with this man and yet everything reminded him of the moments they had spent together. The painting, the couch by the fireplace, the moments they had lived together...

The bell that sounded brought him out of his thoughts and he welcomed Olga, his servant. He liked to talk to her even though he didn’t understand everything sometimes. Oh he remembered hours of asking her for advice on his love feelings. Fortunately for him, it was over that silly time when his heart beat for a certain scientist with glasses. He was sure to feel nothing for him now, all this was forgotten, buried deep inside him.

"I’m going out and I want this place to shine when I get back, so you better call for backup."

She simply nodded and went to work while receiving other servants and janitors as the day went on. Thanks to the surveillance service, the house was mostly dirty and each object passed under the duster. It will take a long and interminable afternoon for his home to regain its former splendour. Meanwhile, Oswald tried to repatriate some of the belongings to his home, to go around the shops to get dressed too. He had first gone to the bank to unblock his account and enjoyed himself in terms of clothing. Oswald had witnessed his metamorphosis over the years and although he was complexed, he pretended to have noticed nothing. He was always elegant and refined while the world in which he lived had changed.

Indeed, he was no longer the King of Gotham. The city was now ruled by the Dark Knight and the old gang struggled to survive. Only certain mafias were still resisting and the Sirens club was still open. Oswald thinks it’s time to see Barbara again. In truth, it had only been five years since he had not seen her because she had visited him in prison. He remembered that moment very well and at the time, he did not believe it. Their conversation had been quite cold. Well, he killed Tabitha... But Barbara wanted to move on, rebuild herself and become the best version of herself. So they had pretty much buried the hatchet, and before she left, she had suggested that he visit her when she got out of prison. It was done now so what was he doing standing in front of her club without daring to enter?   
Suddenly, a little girl entered as if she already knew the place perfectly. He followed her discreetly but she quickly noticed him. She had a sharp eye and her posture strangely reminded her of that of Jim Gordon.

"Who are you? Mom says she’s expecting someone today" She exclaimed.  
"Things have changed a lot since the last time. I could almost find this place charming" He replied cynically.  
"Come on, this is a respectable place. Come here, Barbara-Lee" She added.

The girl hurried up the stairs and kissed her mother. She passed behind her and dared not look at Oswald.

"Say hello" She whispered to her.  
"Hello" She folded her arms. "Mom says I must beware of strangers."  
"All's well, I know him. Well, you're right to be wary of him" Barbara mocked.  
"I can hear you, you know" He replied.  
"Go play in my office, I won’t be long" She said to her daughter.

Barbara-Lee disappeared into her office and the atmosphere became heavier. She invited him to sit at the bar and served him a whisky. They toasted in silence and stayed thus for a while. 

"Is she your daughter?" Oswald said. "She’s grown up."  
"Yes, the last time you saw her, she was in my arms. So, how does it feel to taste freedom?"  
"It’s very recent, I don’t know what to think about it at the moment. I had time to think about what I was going to do on the way out, but it’s still fuzzy. I have so much to work out."

He sighed and drank another sip of whisky before resuming:

"I’m no longer the King of Gotham, it’s over... With the drop in crime, I can’t count on that anymore. I still have my old club, but no gang wants to take risks... and... and... and I’m alone."  
"Alone? You have not lost everything. You will succeed in getting back on your feet. Ten years, the world has changed but your release from prison has not left indifferent. Everybody’s talking about it on TV. Enjoy it."  
"You're right, you're right... How did you give up all this? All the excitement of crime, of a life of illegality. How did you manage to leave all this behind?" He asked suddenly.  
"Ozzie" She began "My life is always great. It would be easy to tell you that it is thanks to my daughter, but it is the truth. Jim could have taken her from me and she would have grown up in what? Daddy the cop and mommy in jail? The shots? No... Now I’m living honestly and you have no idea how restful it is."  
"I had a child too, but it’s too far away. I haven’t seen him in ten, maybe fifteen years... I can only blame myself, I took him away from Gotham for his own good, I guess."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Jim Gordon. Oswald refrained from laughing and nearly cracked by crossing Barbara’s gaze. In fact, Jim had a horrible mustache under his nose. Immediately, Barbara-Lee appeared, hurried down the stairs and jumped into her father’s arms.

"Look daddy, mommy is with someone. Do you know him?"  
"Yeah, I know him" He replied, breathing a little. "Finally free?"  
"Jim" Oswald said. "How are you doing? How good it is to see you again after throwing me in prison."  
"You were a criminal, I just did my job. Stand back now. You welcome him here?" he said to Barbara.  
"No worries, I'm managing" She said, kissing her daughter. "Be good, my treasure."

After that, Oswald twisted the sides of his jacket and chewed on his lower lip. He hesitated to ask her that question, to ask her that, but he wanted to know so much. That’s why he came here.

"Have you heard from him?" He said.  
"Who?"   
"Edward" He muttered.  
"Edward who?"  
"Edward Nygma" He got annoyed.  
"Not really" She replied, smiling. "He has been a model patient for ten years, I think he's doing well. A little crazy as usual."  
"Have you seen him?"  
"No."  
"Is he ever going out?"  
"No, he’s committed for life."

Oswald clenched his fists when he heard this. He had to find a way to get him out, and he deserved it anyway. They were locked up at the same time and had to be free together. But Oswald no longer had the power to get his release. He was no longer feared, only respected. He had a plan.

"Barbara, I need your help. He has to get out."  
"How can I help you in this? No more bad things."  
"You just have to convince Jim, you can do it."  
"And what do I say to him? "Hi Jim, can you please release this madman?" Absolutely not!"  
"Come on! Don’t you want to relive that thrill? I ask you as a favor."  
"And why should I owe you a favor?" She asked, suspicious.  
"Well, I wanted to keep it a little more to myself, but I still intend to reopen my club and it will make a lot of noise. Everyone’s gonna forget about yours, you’re gonna have to lock the door... or?  
"Or what?"  
"Or we can get together and get even richer, dominate the world of the night and I assure you that this place will prosper."

Barbara remained speechless. She refused to do business with him, she had learned her lesson. But Oswald’s predictions had always turned out to be true and she couldn’t risk losing her club.

"We have a deal?" He said, offering his hand to her.  
"OK" She reluctantly accepted, shaking his hand. "I warn you, no shenanigans."   
"Of course, my dear."

He then took leave of her, proud of his plan. He then made a few phone calls to former gangs and quickly surrounded himself with faithful people. The truth is, he’s been thinking about one thing since this morning. He had a terrible, ridiculous desire to go to Arkham. He hesitated. He hesitated a lot, but he did not give in today. On returning home, with a private driver this time, it was much more pleasant, he rediscovered the purity and greatness of his manor. Everything was clean, radiant.

So Oswald spent the next few days enjoying his comfort, resting, forgetting about prison. It had been hard. Hard but bearable. He had rather been respected at Blackgate but his freedom had missed him. He was watched all the time, seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day, and now he regained the calm and the serenity of being able to do whatever he wanted without feeling watched. That night Oswald went to bed early. He rediscovered his own life, his only company and shed some tears of joy. At the same time, just before falling asleep, he murmured a name. It was barely audible, it sounded like a very distant echo deep inside him and yet he uttered it:

"Edward..."


	2. A simple visit

He was there. Oswald was in front of the huge gate of the asylum but he kept turning around and coming back. On the one hand, he wanted to enter but on the other, he remembered the torture sessions when he had been committed there. Then he remembered that he had already taken him out of this place so he was going to do it again. He’d get him out a thousand times if he had to. Oswald finally ventured into this haunted place of bad memories and gathered his courage to appear confident. He was only going to pay a visit after all, so why was he so stressed?  
He cleared his throat when he arrived at the reception desk and had to do it several times to get an answer. This place was deplorable and its staff even more. He observed mold at the corners of the walls, and the smell of it was no good.

"What do you want?" The receptionist said in a monotonous voice by roughly chewing gum over a magazine.  
"I would like to visit..."  
"The visits begin in twenty minutes" She cut him off, diving back into her reading.

Oswald breathed a great blow despite the filth of this place but he had to remain calm. So he waited patiently dusting the old chair and suffer in silence. However, according to him, the minutes passed too quickly and he was pierced by a lot of questions. He wondered if he had changed in ten years, if he would recognize him, if he wanted to see him again, if he still liked him. All these questions had kept him going round in circles for a week and he had succumbed on his way here. As the clock’s hand advanced, his bad habits were back, he bit his nails, his valid leg pounding frantically. He expected the receptionist to call him back when the twenty minutes were up but it seemed that the less work she had, the better off she was. This time he pressed the little bell to awaken her from her daydreams. 

"I would like to visit Edward Nygma" He repeated.  
"Nygma?" She laughed. "Strange, no one has asked to see him in ten years."

Then she passed him a visitor’s badge and pointed him to the visiting room. He would have preferred to have a private one for their reunion. But after all these puzzles to find the courage to come here, to cross these ancient walls, the visiting room was empty. Of course, he was the first. No one rushed to visit the madmen, although he did not like to call them that. Oswald waited a little longer, wondering how Ed would receive his visit. Would he be delighted to see him again? Or will he try to kill him? He glanced at the guards at the threshold of the door and was relieved.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps getting closer. He was with his back to the door and when it opened, he did not dare turn around and look at him. He immediately regretted to be here. Behind him, the first thing he heard was a very small laugh. Oswald felt trapped, locked up again. Ten years and he was still distorted when he was around him. He had that grip, he knew it, and he took advantage of it. But when Oswald finally saw him, laid eyes on him for the first time in ten years, he regained his confidence. Edward wore this timeless striped outfit but it had not been changed in a decade and his face, his face... He was still him but metamorphosed. Oswald had changed too, but not so much. He had grown old and stoutness, and life had only passed over him as any human being. But then, the asylum had transformed him. Edward sat in front of him, his long fingers already tapping on the table. The guard fastened his handcuffs on and returned to his surveillance post at the entrance of the room. They were practically alone, but Oswald didn’t know where to start. He was about to open his mouth, but at the same time Edward stopped him:

"You waited a week to come and see me. It was the longest week in ten years" He cynically said. "What do you want?"  
"I want to get you out of here" He murmured.  
"Why?" he haughtily asked.  
"Because I have already done so, and you know that you will stay here forever without me."   
"I don’t need your help to escape."  
"Really? So what have you been doing here for ten years? Are you well-housed, well-fed? I don’t think so. Be realistic, Edward."

Edward sighed and crossed his legs. He looked at him for a moment, plunged his gaze into the eye he had lost for him. His pupil was constantly dilated and his iris had been tinged with blue. It was rather intriguing, irritating also because he had sacrificed himself for him and Edward was still confused about it. As for Oswald, he detailed his face marked by madness and isolation. His glasses had been broken and unchanged for years, his skin was dull and his hair drooped down from his skull like a cascade of damaged curls. He often took out his tongue too, sometimes pinched it between his teeth or lips and Oswald knew this small gesture very well. From time to time, he seemed to writhe and had spasm. 

"So" He went on. "How are you going to get me out of here, huh? I’m curious."  
"Well, it turns out I still have power in the end" Oswald replied, without revealing too much.  
"Since when did you become so secretive with me?"  
"I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you should start packing your things, or what’s left of them. I will send someone to fetch you" He simply explained.  
"Do you think you can treat me as you please? That I must follow you wherever you go?" He replied.  
"I leave you the choice. You either stay here to rot until you die, or you come with me. The choice is easy, isn’t it?"

Edward kept quiet and chewed on his lower lip. He knew very well what he wanted deep down but he refused to give it so easily. He wanted to make sure of certain things before, to rediscover this man in front of him. 

"Okay, but you come get me" He says.

Oswald smiled at him and leaned on the table to get up. Then he leaned over him and ironically wished him a good last week before leaving. During this statement, Edward was able to admire him more closely. His freckles, his pointed nose against which he would have wanted to place his own face and that neck which only called his hands. He watched him leave and felt something he had forgotten. Edward didn’t really know how to interpret this reunion. He was delighted to see that Oswald had not completely forgotten him and that he still seemed to care about him in a certain way but he did not know how to act with him. He preferred to lie to himself rather than admit the truth about the last ten years.

The Penguin rushed out of the asylum, walking fast, limping but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get out. He lacked air, clear-sighted, lucidity. Of all things, he had missed him. And now he could not go back. A decade of acceptance, heartbreak, repressed feelings, forgotten, buried, hidden and in the space of a single visit, Oswald questioned everything. Damn it, you Riddler! He hated himself for being so weak in those moments. Although he learned to love his emotions, he no longer wanted to feel those emotions. He felt like he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

Selina couldn’t believe it. Her lifelong friend, the one who had taken her under her wing and with whom she had fought so much, had just made a deal with this awful bird of misfortune! She came like a storm into her office, out of her mind.

"You're crazy! You know very well what he's capable of! You must never trust him. You know very well what he has done to us."  
"I know what I’m doing" Barbara replied.  
"Why? Tell me. He’s blackmailing you, right?"  
"It’s none of your business" She replied, signing papers.  
"You want me to settle a score with him? You want me to rob him?"   
"Selina. I know that you are revolted against him, that you hate him and I am still angry with him. I have not forgotten, on the contrary. But actions have consequences."  
"Tell me what he said to you" She asked, determined.  
"He told me he would shut down my club if I didn’t do what he wanted" She sighed. "You’re happy now?"  
"Why would he shut down your club? He just got out of prison and he wants to make a mess right away? What is he asking you for?" She insisted.  
"Release Nygma" She said. "That’s all he wants."  
"Woaw. He really has a problem with him. Ten years and still not over that? Those two, I don’t want to see them again."  
"You must have other fish to fry. Bring me that" She said, pointing to a folder of documents.

Selina stayed with her for a while and they spoke of the latest gossip in the city. Despite past years, Barbara was still the queen of information. She couldn’t help wanting to know everything, it was an obsession with her. And even if working with Oswald meant taking risks, she did it anyway because she knew she could get a lot out of it. She had seen that Oswald had only come to talk to her about Edward and that did not surprise her. Already at the time she had easily unmasked his little secret. Sometimes she remembered their stories and she thought that it was very far behind her. However, it always seemed relevant to Oswald. 

"You think they both...?" Selina went on.  
"What? Oh no! Well, with Oswald we have to expect a lot of surprise. It was already so strange at the time, I never knew if Edward felt anything for him or if he was playing."  
"You want my opinion? We don’t know much about it and I think they hid a lot from us. Do you remember the battle? They were glued together. He lost his eye for that idiot! I’m sure something happened between them."  
"You’re very interested in their little love affair. What about you?" Barbara said.  
"What are you talking about? I don’t need a man in my life" She replied boldly.  
"And Bruce? He would be back in town" She said.  
"I know, I felt him watching me. Really not discreet. Let him come and speak to me if he's a man. Always using his butler."  
"You seem very angry with him. Wouldn’t you like to see him again?" She asked.  
"I won’t tell you anything about it" She said, insisting on every word before running out from the window.

Barbara had a little laugh while imagining the reunion of these two. Selina would probably yell at him and he would be forgiven with one of his famous tearful excuses. Anyway, she had a phone call to make to Jim for that _favor_.


	3. Closed door

The air was chilly. It smelled the morning and the first sunrays shown up. It had rained the day before so one could still feel a slight humidity and walk in some puddles of water. But Edward didn’t want to ruin his new pants. He had not worn a new one in ten years and the sensation of cotton on his legs made him reborn. He wanted to bundle up in a cloud of cotton and wait for the day to pass. His certificate of sanity in hand, the second, he was on the other side of the Arkham gate. He took one last look at the old brick buildings and was interrupted in his contemplation by the sound of squealing tires. Oswald was driving and Edward would have preferred to walk alone. He braked badly, passed the speeds without any fluidity and took the turns quickly. But he decided to get into the black car after packing his suitcase in the trunk. Edward sat next to him and did not look at him. He stared at the asylum, forever immortalizing this place on his retina. “Goodbye asylum of all my ills, goodbye asylum of all my nightmares, goodbye asylum of all my sorrows” he thought, sticking his forehead against the car window. He fogged on it and drew a small smile before erasing it with the sleeve of his sweater. Oswald started the car without a word, he knew that his _friend_ felt bad.  
Throughout the drive, which lasted only about twenty minutes, they remained silent. Edward seemed tired, skinnier. Oswald didn’t notice that the last time, his clothes had hidden it pretty well. He was trying to drive calmly, bring him to safety. He had thought about this during a long time. Was it a good idea to live with him again? Clearly not no and yet he wanted it. But he thought that Edward probably wanted to regain some form of independence for the time being.

"I found your old apartment but the building burned down" Oswald said. "So I found you a hotel room for now. I figured it might be a good place to start."  
"Mmh."  
"You’ll see, it’s rather sober and discreet. They have a small sports hall, I think" He added.  
"Mmh."  
"You don’t have to pay me back. With you, I don’t count, you know. But you will have to find a job and it will be complicated. I know a few people who will be interested."  
"Mmh."  
"It would be ironic if you worked for Wayne. But his science branch could need you. They are at the cutting edge of technology, but they are running out of ideas. At the same time, Bruce has been back for a short time but he remains hidden."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. He opened the car window at the same time, feeling nausea. It appeased him. He didn’t care what Oswald told him. He just wanted to feel the cold wind on his skin, feel his hair bristle, feel the familiar smell of Gotham that invaded his nostrils. His tangled hair floated gently over his face and he observed his reflection in the rearview mirror. It’s been a long time since he’s seen _him_. He was miserable, but strangely enough, he didn’t mind Oswald seeing him like this. He just wanted to be rock by his driving, sweet this time.

"Here we are" Oswald said.

The room was properly furnished, a small kitchen, a sofa, a bathroom and a bed. Everything was in place to live here for a while. Eward’s first instinct was to close the curtains on all the windows. He was still too afraid to be seen, to be arrested despite his certificate. Then he drank a large glass of fresh water. In Arkham, the water wasn’t very good. He drank a second glass, dropping drops on his jaw and neck. Oswald watched this little scene without saying anything, wondering if he should stay with him a little longer.

"I don’t want to work for Wayne" He said.  
"What are you going to do then? Go back to the GCPD? They will never want you."  
"No, but I could very well manage with you" Edward replied.  
"What do you mean by that?"   
"Your club. You need partners and I know how to party. I’ve been running an asylum for ten years."  
"Are you sure you want to work for me?" He asked. "The last time, it was not a success."  
"There is no double of my ex this time" He said sarcastically.  
"Well, I don’t see any opposition then."

Oswald spoke with a soft low voice because Edward’s words deeply animated him. He did not know where to put himself in this small room while at home, in the manor, he took all the place easily. There he felt tempted by Edward. Locked up with him, it would have been the best torture. Edward tied his hair in a small bun behind his head and took off his glasses. He seemed nostalgic, morose. Oswald approached him, admiring his face more closely, and placed his palm on his cheek. He did not refuse this gesture of tenderness but he could hear him swallowing his saliva with difficulty. 

"My dear, what has happened to you in the last ten years...?" Oswald whispered, stroking his cheek.  
"A long journey through the desert, no light, nothing" He faintly let go. "Voices everywhere, ceaseless and bruised. Nightmares every night, and..."  
"What did they do?" He asked while they both sat on the bed.  
"Nothing, I was just alone. Completely alone. No one came to see me, no one missed me. And the only person I wanted to see was in prison" He confessed by squeezing the hand of Oswald who was still on his cheek.  
"Oh Edward...I'm here now..."  
"You waited a week after going out to see me. Why?" He interrupted him.  
"I... I had things to settle and then... And then it’s been ten years, Ed. I didn’t know if you wanted to see me again, if you wanted to kill me. I didn’t know where our relationship was."  
"Our relationship? You lost an eye for me. I think it's pretty clear."

Oswald put his hand in his hair and undone his bun. They were full of knots and pretty dry. He twisted a curl around his index finger and could not help but lightly massage his head. For the first time in years, Edward felt calm. The nights in Arkham were punctuated by the anguish of getting beaten up so in this room, he was safe.

"Come on, I’ll fix this" Oswald said. 

He installed a chair in front of the washbasin of the bathroom and filled it with water. Edward allowed himself to be guided, too vulnerable to retain his pride. He let him bathe his hair in water, wash it gently, rub his brittle hair all over his head. It was so nice so he let himself go, closing his eyes and giving himself up to total confidence. His throat was totally exposed, Oswald could have cut it, but he cared too much about him. Instead, he massaged his temples and neck under the heat of hot water. In Arkham, there wasn’t much hot water. You had to be lucky to have warm water, but most of the time, the water was icy. So this is how it was gonna be between them? Oswald rinsed his hair, he was very focused on his task. His throat was also offered to Edward but he only looked at it, wishing to touch it and realize his greatest fantasies. He felt mothered, at the bottom of the hole but at that moment, he found hope. He was going to be okay, not today, but he was going to get his life back on track. Oswald delicately dried his hair with a towel and he combed them, finally untangled them. Edward asked him to cut them off a little, and they laughed at the situation. Oswald applied himself as best he could by cutting the tips of his hair and equalizing his hair lenghts. Then he commanded japanese food, there was a time when it was their little ritual.

"Sake?" Oswald asked.  
"Many."

And the carnage began. Edward constantly drank, drink after drink. Oswald followed him as he could but was more modest. He’d been complaining for an hour about his life, his loneliness and Arkham. Each day had been the same, an unbearable routine for ten years, a constant boredom that had gnawed at him. They exchanged their glass, one opened the mouth and the other poured into him this hot liquid. Edward's mouth was trembling, but he swallowed everything Oswald gave him. He took it without any hesitation, without any fear because he wanted it too. His throat was burning, but he didn’t care because at least he felt something. That was all he wanted. At one point Edward lay entirely on the bed, too soaked with alcohol to open his eyes. Oswald was not sober but not too drunk either, so he took off Edward's shoes. Thus, Edward was not able to do much but Oswald wanted to watch him anyway. He would have liked to lie down at his side, do nothing but just accompany him in this stage. Maybe he would have dared to try something, but not in this state. He merely observed him, finding every detail of his face that he had missed so much. Without knowing why, Oswald sat on him, his legs around Edward’s hips. He brought his face closer to his and had fun tracing the contour of his cheekbones. Suddenly he opened his eyes. 

"You know what's black, white and red?" He asked, straightening himself on his elbows.  
"No, I-" Oswald replied, without knowing what to do.  
"A Penguin blushing" He said.   
"Oh..."

This remark only increased Oswald’s blushing as he was about to rise again. Nevertheless, Edward held him by the pelvis and forced him to stay sit on him. 

"Are you watching me?" Edward asked.  
"No, it’s not what you think" He lied.  
"Tell me the truth, Oswald. You still want me, don’t you?"  
"Stop it, let go of me!"  
"Shh."

Oswald was breathing fast. He couldn’t bear to be so unsettled. He, who thought he had the upper hand, found himself completely destitute in this kind of situation. It was embarrassing and he knew very well what he was feeling but at the moment, nothing was clear in Edward’s life and he did not want to upset everything. In ten years, Oswald had had time to accept that he would never be loved by Edward. That was a fact. He could live like that and ignore that. But when Edward was having fun with it, it was very hard to pretend right away. He didn’t want to have any hope because he knew it was useless and that it would hurt him too much. It was as if Edward was lighting a candle, using it to warm up when he needed it, and then blowing on it, extinguishing any glimmer of hope in him. However, Oswald could not help himself to help him, to light this flame by himself by getting him out of the asylum, by finding him a place to live, by accepting that he works for him. Every time he made a decision, he immediately regretted it because it only hurt more.   
Edward freed him from his chains, at least that’s what he thought, for he had hardly been standing, and he pressed him against the wall. Edward held Oswald’s wrists firmly above him and immobilized him in this manner. He wouldn’t run away. 

" _He_ missed you" Edward announced.  
"Riddler?" He pronounced with as much assurance as possible.  
"You have been his obsession for a whole decade and now _he_ finally has you" He said, sniffing his neck. "You belong to him, you have set him free. _He_ wants to thank you."  
"Well, he might let me go first. What do you say?"  
"No, _he_ knows what you want" He said in a low voice.

They were incredibly close. So close that they touched each other when their breath lifted their torso. Edward gently rubbed his nose against his neck, soaking up his perfume. He also took out the tip of his tongue and licked his carotid artery. Oswald swallowed with difficulty. He did not know whether he was afraid or cheerful about the situation. But either way, he was paralyzed. Edward’s saliva on his skin heated his, and he pressed his forehead against his. 

"Edward, please... Let go of me."  
"I don’t want to."  
"I must go" He murmured "Let me go."   
"Are you going to abandon me? Again?"  
"No, I promise I will come back soon."  
"You have to stay." 

When they said this, their lips almost touched each other. They barely grazed each other but enough for Oswald to be sure. He was certain to have felt Edward’s lips on his lips. It was imperceptible, but he felt it anyway. Edward realized this too, he could not ignore this sweetness. It was nothing, it was not even a real kiss and their lips had only been brushed because of their closeness and yet, it had been so warm and comforting. Suddenly, alcohol brought him back to reality and he fell heavily upon him. Almost unconscious, he hugged Oswald one last time in his arms before completely sinking into darkness.


	4. Inauguration

When he awoke, he immediately smelled a cigarette. He also had a headache, but he was convinced that the smell had awakened him. He straightened himself up as he could and saw the blurry silhouette of Oswald. He smoked near the window, leaning outwards. The ashes of his cigarette fell and he regularly blew smoke. 

"I brought you this" Oswald said without looking at him.

Edward did not understand immediately then after crushing his cigarette on the windowsill, Oswald gave him a new pair of glasses in his hands. There was a cold between them. They did not look at each other, their words were brief. Only a few hours had passed and yet past events had further disrupted their relationship. 

"Meet me at the club when you’re ready. We’ll talk about your work" He says before he leaves.

It was strange. Oswald did not know if he was sad or hurt but Edward’s behaviour had been unacceptable. Come this close to him, steal that fake kiss... He wanted to beg him to do it again, but it was a bad idea. Oh he wanted to beg him so many unspeakable things, he wanted it terribly. But he kept his secrets, to live them mentally when he couldn’t fall asleep. He thought only of Edward in all his forms. Edward and his incessant riddles, Edward and his charming smile, Edward and his voice that could go high when he wanted to. Oh Edward, he wanted him so badly in his intimate cocoon. But in front of him, he built himself an impassive armor. At every moment, it was about to crack and it was hanging by a thread. For a decade, his armor had been strong, impenetrable, and now in a few days, it was cracking all the time. 

For the next few days, he tried to forget that much-vaunted morning. He was buried in the work, preparing the future inauguration of the Iceberg Lounge. The news was starting to spread in the city and it intrigued many people. Everyone wanted to have their invitation and attend this. Many people remembered this club, it burst upon the city. Gotham really needed hustle and bustle like these. And one morning, he showed up. Edward was there in his office. He had finally decided to come. He was beautiful, so beautiful... His hair was well-groomed and he wore a dark green suit that was slightly shiny. For a moment, Oswald pretended to be focused on papers and left him waiting in front of him. He loved that little superiority he could have over him. 

"So, you’ve made your decision? What are you going to bring to my club?" Oswald asked.  
"Seriously?" He replied, sighing. "Come on, Oswald, you know very well that I will be an asset to the Iceberg Lounge."  
"Tell me, I want it to be clear between us" He said, folding his arms.  
"Well, I thought of a little game that could bring in a lot of people and a lot of money."  
"Continue, I am interested."   
"I was sure" He laughed. "What do you think of poker?"

The next day, a poker table was in the central room of the Iceberg Lounge. It was very elegant, crossed by golden lines and icy engravings. Edward admitted that he had studied this game when he was in Arkham. He did not bet money with his comrades but his portion of food and some medicine. He was rather gifted not to say that he was very gifted. Edward had quickly become an ace in the field, studying every prognosis and chance of this mental sport. Everything seemed to be getting ready for the reopening of his club. There were only a few papers to sign and a few deliveries to receive before D-day. 

"How do we settle this? You want me to sign a contract?" Edward asked.  
"Yes, I trust you, but welcome to the world of legality" He ironized. "You should go home, it’s getting late. I’ve kept you too long tonight."  
"I am used to it" He replied.

They had discussed the most important points for the reopening during the evening and Oswald was exhausted. Edward seemed inexhaustible, get back on his feet. He was full of resources and good ideas and seemed to be 100% invested in this project. It made him vibrate, think of things other than his bad memories. But on the other hand, it brought him closer to Oswald. He loved spending time with him, he would have liked to spend all his days in his company. However, he had jump the gun... Maybe he would do it again, he loved playing with fire, melting him. But lately, Oswald was being distant. He didn’t like it between them and he had a little idea to fix it.  
He quickly made him sign his contract after searching for it among a pile of documents. It was the beginning of their new partnership, associates. The contract stipulated that 30% of the shares belonged to him and that a potential pay increase was possible in the future. 

"Finish the paperwork for tonight, you need to rest" Edward said. "And you know what? I have a little surprise for you" He whispered in his ear.  
"What is it?" He asked, shivering.  
"You will see but be ready for many emotions."   
"I don’t know why, but your surprises are not reassuring."  
"This is the Riddler effect. We open next week?"  
"There’s a “we” now?" Oswald remarked. "I’ll have to add a question mark on the invitations?" He laughed.  
"I will put this question mark on you" He said mysteriously.

Edward sat casually on Oswald’s desk, leaning toward him when he spoke to him. Tonight he had put himself forward. He wore only a simple dark green trousers, almost black, and a white silk shirt that showed the lines of his body. When he leaned towards him, Oswald could easily look his chest. He was not used to being confronted by his body. All he could do was imagine it, and there he detailed it perfectly well. He was thin, hairless, but Edward ate now.

"You're blushing" He finally said  
"What are you still talking about?"  
"Mr. Cobblepot would like to see more?" He said, playing with the collar of his shirt.  
"Stop with that, I’m tired. If that’s your surprise, you can keep it."  
"Oh no, that’s not it. Tonight, I’m offering you something else to relax. Tonight, what I’m offering you is me."

Edward did not give him time to reply. He straddle him and took his face in his hands. Oswald’s breathing increased and his heart beat faster and faster. It was exactly what he wanted and what he dreamed of every night. He couldn’t believe it, it was a dream. He was asleep for sure. It couldn’t happen. Edward was not sitting on him, it was impossible and yet he felt the warmth of his palms on his face. _Kiss me_. Nevertheless, Oswald returned to reality and was panic-stricken. He tried to push him away, his hands in the air as if he were afraid of being touched.

"Are you afraid?" Edward asked. "I just want to do you good, _he_ wants this for you. You don’t trust him?"

He was unable to answer and just shook his head. 

"Listen to me" He went on. "I know we had our disagreements, it didn’t always work out between us, but it never stopped you from loving me. So why are you changing your mind now? Ten years apart and forgetting me? Burying everything? Don’t take me for an idiot, I know, he knows, that you still want us."  
"You don’t understand..." He said, daring to challenge him with his eyes. "You took everything from me. You made me think it was gonna work out between us, you made fun of me. You made me think you had feelings for me-"  
"I have feelings for you!"  
"Shut up! You don’t know what it is!" Oswald shouted.

Edward felt like a child being yelled at, like a child being denied a treat. He hadn’t been a good friend in the past and it was coming back to him now. Suddenly, he thought of something that had totally escaped him and everything cleared up.

"Oswald, have you kissed anyone in the last ten years?"  
"How dare you ask me that? You haven’t finished with your questions? You embarrass me... Get up."  
"Answer me. Are you afraid?"  
"No" He said, lowering his head.  
"Don’t lie to me" He replied, raising his chin. "I want the truth, Oswald."  
"What do you care about my private life? Get up!" He yelled.

This time, Edward obeys. Oswald approached the large bay window behind his desk, finding himself with his back to him, and admired the sight of Gotham into the night. The city was illuminated by all the billboards and soon, the neon of the Iceberg Lounge will join the brightness of the night.

"Dear Gotham" Oswald said. "I can’t hide anything from him... It’s true, I haven’t tried anything for ten years and all my life, so what? Maybe I don’t want to, maybe I’m waiting for the right person."  
"I am the right person" Edward affirmed.  
"Yes, you are, my dear. That's the problem."

At the same time, Edward was behind him and he hugged him with his arms around his waist. No one had touched him like that and the only one who was allowed to do so was none other than Edward Nygma. The one and only one who could do anything to him and to whom he would forgive everything. Edward put his head on his shoulder and laid a little kiss on it.

"It’s beautiful" Oswald said, whose eyes reflected the lights of the city.  
"Not as much as you."

Then he turned towards him, began to tiptoe slightly, putting his hands behind his head, sticking his fingers into his hair. Oswald came to pick his lips, sealing them for the very first time. They only detached themselves for a few seconds before resuming their intimate embrace, continued the tender kisses on their reddened mouth. They continued for long minutes, discovering the taste of each one, resuming with envy until discovering the flavor of their tongue. It was wet but pleasant. Too pleasant. Oswald had always wondered what a kiss felt like, a real one, and he had his answer. It was absolute happiness and he did not know if he would be happier one day.

"Will you give me a chance now?" Edward asked, with a charming smile on his face.  
"Yes, don't be silly." 

The following week, the Iceberg Lounge was full. Alcohol flowed and everyone was cheering for Oswald Cobblepot’s return. His club saw the biggest celebrities in Gotham and the most influential people. Barbara was there and they were determined to unite their club. Go up together. She was delighted that he was on the side of legality and that Nygma seemed to be following him. The world of crime was behind them, it had been a very big part of their lives and they did not regret it. A crowd had gathered around the poker table and Edward seemed to be the winner. He pulled the strings of the game as if he had created it. He had mentally studied every chance potential of this game, every possible combination of cards and now it was just a logic game. He was the best at it. As the evening went on, the atmosphere warmed up. People made the most of his club as if they had been waiting for him for ten years. The return of the King of Gotham was strong, he regained his place, his throne. He deserved it. Oswald had given everything for this city, he was born within these walls and he would die in its earth. He was drinking in a VIP corner, watching Edward cleaned up at the poker table. Maybe he had to review his contract and offer him a bigger share... What a boon for his club, the money were all around him and it was full for months. It was a success.  
Through the hall, his gaze captured Edward’s and he knew he wanted more tonight. They often met in his office to exchange long kisses, only that and it was already a real happiness for Oswald. Sometimes their interviews went a little further and Edward explored his neck. He placed his lips there, made his tongue run over it, and heard his little groans. Oswald particularly enjoyed pulling on Edward’s shirt collar and revealing his chest, covering it with his mouth and going down to the bottom of his navel. In those moments, Oswald had a lot of fun teasing him, looking at him with a teasing eye. He had lived his whole life without daring, and the only person he could break down his barriers with was Edward. He was waiting for Oswald’s instructions, and he was bowing to him because he didn’t want to go too fast. Then the nights passed, their lips met, embraced their bodies where no one had touched them before. But it never went any further, except that night. Oswald wanted it. Plunged into his eyes, his glass in his hand, Edward knew immediately that he was not going to go home alone tonight.


	5. Phone call

Edward had not set foot in Van Dahl Manor for years. He didn't dared to enter because this place reminded him of many memories. Both good and bad memories. Oswald had shown kindness in welcoming him home in the past. And now he seemed to reiterate his invitation. He had a few dizziness when he rediscovered this place and sat on the sofa, the much-vaunted sofa where his first feelings were born without knowing it. He would do anything for him, he promised him. Oswald knew it was hard for him, that this place was haunted by love but also by death.

"Nothing has changed" Edward said, shocked.  
"But everything has changed between us, my dear" He replied, caressing his cheek. "I don’t want my house to be a source of anxiety for you. I want this to be a peaceful place for you and me."  
"Do you remember that moment?"  
"How can I forget it? You saved my life that day" He said, giving a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
"I would do anything for you, you know..."  
"I know, Edward, I know."

He was stressed out. Excited but stressed anyway. Edward was just a stress ball after all. Perfectionist, enigmatic, free. Yet he wanted him more than anything in the world. He had spent ten years in a cell where daylight did not pass, imagining scenes that only his mind could conceive. His mind and the Riddler. They shared a certain attraction for the King of Gotham, desires that be played on a loop for a decade and that were about to come true

"Are you sure?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time before entering Oswald’s room.   
"Yes!"

He had never seen his room, this room so intimate. A large bed with purple hangings and many cushions on it was in his room. His bed looked like a large bird’s nest and he could not help but make a remark on it. Some personal belongings were spread out on the bedside table like a notebook and a picture frame. It was a picture of a newspaper article when he was mayor with his chief of staff. Him. 

"How long have you been sleeping with this?"  
"Since I was elected mayor."  
"You really love me" He said. "You have to be crazy for that."  
"Who is the craziest among us? You were in Arkham" Oswald ironized.

Edward replied with a wide smile, the kind of smile that took his breath away. The door closed, it was as if the world is falling on them, as if there is nothing more to hope for than to make love. The Riddler pushed him against a wall and this time, he did not touch his lips but kissed them savagely. Oswald was surprised but responded with the same fervour to these kisses. He hooked up desperately to his neck while Edward lifted him in his arms. He pulled on his hair and attacked his pale neck, devoured him. Oswald let out a few gasps but his injured leg hurt. They interrupted their embrace to sit on the bed and he massaged his own ankle. Edward took the opportunity to undress in front of him, to take off Oswald’s shirt too. He undone his pants and that of his partner, kneeling before him and caressing his wound. He kissed his bruised leg while enjoying the sweet sounds that his lover made.

"I’ve never seen or touched _that_ " Oswald said, pointing to Edward’s erection.  
"It’s not going to eat you" He replied, laughing. 

At the same time, he took off his underwear and fully revealed his body to him. Oswald immediately looked away, his cheeks inflamed.

"God, it’s... long."  
"It would like to play with you" He said, teasing him.  
"No one has seen me naked, it's already an effort that you see me just like this. Look how much I've changed..."  
"Oswald, you are magnificent" He reassured him, sitting by his side.  
"You can’t be serious, I only have one eye that sees properly, I have gained too much weight..."  
"So what? It was never a question of physical between us. I’m not gonna blame you for getting fat after ten years in prison and sacrificing your eye for me. Look at me, I’ve been losing my mind for years and you’ve always accepted that. You’re fabulous" He added, kissing him lovingly.

Then, after taking a deep breath, Oswald was completely naked in front of him. He wanted to share this with him but sometimes he cursed his great modesty. He slightly spread his thighs but turned away his gaze. Edward knelt before him and caressed his thighs. But he did not do this as a sexual act. It was mainly to reassure him, to assure him that everything was going well and that he would never judge his body. Oswald leaned toward him and kissed him tenderly, pressing his lips firmly against his. Then he invited him to lie down beside him, the bedside lamp was the only source of light that illuminated them. In this faint luminous halo, their bodies were drawn and they took the time to explore these lines. They shivered at each caress as if they would rediscover this sweet forgotten sensation. Oswald finally get closer to him, breaking up the last distance between them. Their skin finally in contact, Edward could not help but inhale his perfume while Oswald silenced his groans against his chest. The heat emanating from their bodies was so strong and its epicenter was in their lower abdomen. Their penises heated between them, were constantly looking for each other and with each friction, it was impossible for them to remain silent.  
Instinctively, Edward opened his thighs more and more and gave Oswald a good quantity of lubricant. He couldn’t wait, he wanted to feel him playing inside him. Then he ventured one of his hands, timidly exploring what he did not know. The King of Gotham was about to penetrate him with a finger, gently, without pain until his index finger was perfectly buried in him. Edward plunged into the sheets with a smile on his lips when his partner gave him long penetrations. He offered himself to him, that night belonged to them. Little by little, Edward spread more and more, swallowing his two fingers and much more. Oswald discovered this tender flesh and he put his heart into it not to hurt him. His lover’s encouragement reassured him and made him want to continue his efforts. 

"Faster, Oswald... Oh God, yes... oh yes... You’re too good to me."

Edward was partially masturbating at the same time, indulging in even more pleasure. He thought back to all those nights when he wanted it, all those dreams where Oswald possessed him, all those fantasies that he had time to imagine in depth. Little by little, he freed himself from a heavy weight, letting this other _him_ come into him. He deserved to be there, to live it together. Edward quickly warned him, his broken voice, that he was going to come and suddenly his gaze gave way to that of his alter ego. The Riddler was there, finally sharing this precious intimacy with the one who had created him.

"I missed you, Riddler" Oswald whispered.  
"Take me" He said authoritatively. "I’ve been waiting for this for years."

Oswald was a little apprehensive about it, and he wanted it very much, but he was afraid of doing it wrong. He wasn’t stressed out this time, he just wanted to live in the moment. Then he allowed himself to be guided by the sweet words of his partner, imploring him to be as one. Gently, he placed his glans at the entrance of his hole, softly sinking into him. Edward immediately opened himself, intensely lubricated. He pinched his lips and finally let out a moan of pleasure when Oswald was inside him. His mouth was open, his eyes closed, and he was ecstatic about this sensation that he had never known. It was so good to be in him, to be so connected and peaceful. It was so hot, burning... Oswald discovered it just like Edward. They lived this together and with a first pelvic stroke, the Riddler introduced a light but provocative rhythm. Then Oswald began long back and forth, sinking ever deeper into him. They could not retain their pleasure any longer, singing in chorus praises full of love and desire. Their breathing had become uncontrollable, and they could barely catch their breath. But this did not stop them, they asked again and again as if tomorrow did not exist.  
Edward held to his neck as if his life depended on it, he seemed insatiable. He wanted it all, to give it all to him and receive it all from him. Finally, the pieces of his brain puzzle was unified, Oswald was the only one who could solve his riddle. Oswald lay completely on him, pushing continuously into him, and kissed his torso, skin, and flesh, devouring him. He licked his body, his nipples, his collarbones. He wanted to taste him all. At times, Oswald pressed on a very special point in Edward and it made him tremble. The more he insisted on his prostate, the more he was ready to come. He expected only one thing, that Oswald filled him completely. It was going to happen, it was going up, he felt it, he knew it and without warning, the King of Gotham came into him, filled him with all that he could offer him. So Edward let himself go completely and shared his enjoyment with him.

They caught their breath. Oswald could not believe it. He had never been so close to a person, he had never been so intimate with someone. It was magical, intense, unique. They were happy together, finally reunited and nothing can separate them anymore. They remained for a while in each other’s arms, to love each other, to cuddle a little more before falling asleep. But their night was going to be short. They did not know it yet but a shadow was lurking in Gotham. A shadow known, feared, admired. Indeed, Jeremiah who, barely awakened from his false convalescence, had already messed around. It was six o'clock in the morning when a phone call woke Oswald up. He tried to not wake up Edward because he still hugged him and pick up the phone.

"Yes?" He said, his voice hoarse.  
"He took my daughter!" Barbara’s voice cried on the line.


	6. Ace Chemicals

"Ed, get up! We have to go!"

He stretched out without really understanding and took a look at the time. Six o'clock in the morning... Why was he waking him up so early? Edward plunged back into the quilt, ignoring Oswald’s words. He was tired and had no desire to get up now. He had missed sleep a lot at Arkham and it was not now that he was going to deprive of it. There’s no way to wake up. But he kept shaking him, telling him to get up, that they had to go. All of a sudden, he took off the quilt and forced him to stand up. 

"What’s going on?" he says, getting dressed.  
"It’s Jeremiah! He... He... He... We have to go see Barbara. Now!"

Barely dressed, Oswald pulled him by the arm and took the wheel. He started without any lightness. Anyway, there weren’t many people on the road at this time. He took the shortcuts he knew and refused to slow down despite Edward’s requests. He had a headache and didn’t understand what was going on. Was he just dreaming? Perhaps. But it was hitting him, in his brain, it was telling him that this situation was not normal.

"Did you say Jeremiah earlier? Yet he is practically dead."  
"Practically yes, that’s the problem" Oswald replied, turning sharply to the right.  
"I don’t understand. I spent ten years with him, and I assure you that he can do nothing."  
"He was pretending" He explained, quickly parking. "Come on, it’s urgent."

Edward barely recognizing the Sirens club but was even more surprised when he saw Barbara. Red hair and hurt. On the floor. It felt good to see her in bad shape, this time it was him who was above her. He concealed his satisfaction, pretended to remain indifferent but deep down, he already knew that she needed help and this thought made him rejoice. What he understood less was why Oswald want to help her so bad. And what was he doing in that story? What was his role? 

"Where is he?" Oswald asked, helping her to get up.  
"He said “Where it all began”" She replied painfully.   
"Any idea, Ed?"   
"Ace Chemicals. Wait, I really don’t understand anything. What am I doing here? What happened?"  
"Jeremiah has kidnapped her daughter" A voice exclaimed.   
"Selina? You’ve changed a lot" He said, turning around. "You want to play cat and mouse?"  
"Selina, please, not now" Barbara begged. "I need you."  
"I told you I didn’t want to see them again" She shouted, analyzing her wound. "It’s okay, you’re not gonna bleed to death, he shot the wrong way. I just need to pull the splinter out of the bullet."  
"We should not call a doctor?" Oswald simply asked.  
"The same doctors who couldn’t save Tabitha?" She added aggressively.

Oswald get up, he had no desire to be scratched. Edward had gone to look for ice and when he came back he could see that the atmosphere was very heavy. Then he helped Barbara because he was more competent in medicine than Selina. 

"Oswald, I have done a huge favor for you. Do the same for me" Barbara said.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"She’s my daughter, she needs me just as you need him. I accepted your unfair offer, I risked a lot of things for what you asked me. It’s your turn now. Do it or I’ll tell him everything" She threatened. "Selina, you go with him."  
"What?" She complained. "Okay, but I cannot guarantee that he will come back alive."  
"What the hell is that story?" Edward said. "One more word, and I’ll take that bullet out. The little girl needs her mom in good shape, doesn’t she? Don’t screw up and go."  
"You entrust your life to this crazy?" Selina continued.  
"I have no choice, and if you know someone smarter than him, let me know" She replied, suffering.

Oswald held Edward’s hand and kissed him one last time before leaving. He whispered in his ear that everything was going to be all right, that he would explain everything to him later.

"I told you, there’s something between them" Selina affirmed.  
"Hmm!" Oswald pronounced, embarrassed.

Ace Chemicals wasn’t far from here. It was especially necessary to cross the city but the place was rather accessible in the morning. Selina remained silent in the car, she was just looking at him, and it was destabilizing him. She probably figured out all the different ways to kill him, that sort of thing. Putting a Penguin in a freezer, definitely cutting off his injured leg, all sweet thoughts. But Oswald didn’t care, she wasn’t the one who was going to end his life. Now that he had found Ed, he clung even more to life because he planned to end up old and wrinkled at his side. No one could kill him, not Selina, not Jeremiah. No one.   
Upon arrival, the factory appeared to be closed down but there was no indication that the danger was inside. Oswald had to follow in Selina’s footsteps, she knew how to be more discreet than him. They hid for a moment behind big crates and when they looked inside, they saw the terror on the face of young Barbara-Lee. She was hanging by her hands over a large vat full of chemicals and toxins and her cheeks were covered with tears. Her mouth covered with a big band-aid, she couldn’t scream. And suddenly they appeared. Jeremiah lashed out at Jim Gordon. He struggled against him, clinging to the rope holding his daughter. Oswald was about to rush into the factory but Selina stopped him. They must have been smarter than that. But the King of Gotham did whatever he wanted as usual and entered this tragic theatre scene. 

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? My brother told me about you, a certain Penguin and a cat" He laughed. "That’s even more people for the show!"  
"I take back what I said, Ed is less crazy than him" Selina declared by rushing towards Jeremiah.

Oswald didn’t answer anything, he couldn’t. He was paralyzed by what he saw. Barbara-Lee stared at him with tears in her eyes, and it tore him to see that. Jim held the rope as he could, but his many injuries made him suffer excruciatingly. Jeremiah had broken him several ribs and his head was bleeding. So when he saw the rope slide, Oswald rushed to Jim and grabbed the rope. Meanwhile, Selina made Jeremiah spend a bad moment but he managed to project her back. She fell to the ground in a cry of pain. Jeremiah’s shadow covered them, he was imposing, frightening.

"You’re starting to piss me off, you’re ruining my show" He exclaimed. "I suppose it was her dear mother who sent you, her mother who came to cry for you to save her little girl. Well, you will tell her mother that her daughter is nothing but a porridge!" He added, punching him in the face.

He wouldn’t let go. Oswald was holding onto that rope with Jim. They couldn’t let go, it was impossible, it was inconceivable. Nothing would let them go. Despite the pain and exhaustion, they held it. Oswald began to spit blood and Jeremiah attacked his eye. In a few strokes, he had a black eye. His vision had already fallen, but in his misfortune, Jeremiah had attacked his already visually impaired eye. He was definitely going to lose it, he was sure.

"I already told you the story of this scar?" Jeremiah announced by pointing his thigh. "One day in the asylum, one of those days when I was acting, my roomates were boring me. They were always boring me. The one who targeted my head earned 100 points. 100 points from what? I don’t know. And so one day, one of them really wanted to annoy me. He took a scalpel, a madman with a scalpel, do you believe it? What a beautiful world in Arkham! And this madman, he planted his scalpel in my thigh, right here. And you know what? He was your dear lover" He whispered in Oswald’s ear. "Then I will be happy to return the favor."

Suddenly, he stuck a blade into Oswald’s thigh and he fell to the ground, howling in pain, but his hands still held the rope. Jim also focused on holding it, unable to fight and hold it at the same time. They were screwed.

"And what did I learn? This madman was released before me! How? I’ll tell you, detective, oh no, it’s the captain now. Our little Penguin here has done a good job with your mom, Barbara-Lee. And yes, these two got us. And why in the end? For the jackpot, of course!" He shouted while removing the blade, which was still stuck in Oswald’s leg.

Nothing could be worse than that, and yet he saw him. Oswald saw him, he was sure of it. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, but he was sure he’d heard everything. His heart decomposed when his gaze met Edward's who had remained hidden from sight. He nodded his head, kneeling down, and no longer struggled.

"Well! Since we have to do everything on our own here, I'll do all the work" He said, starting to cut the thick rope that held Barbara-Lee.

Edward couldn’t do anything. If he went out, Jeremiah would cut his throat and he didn’t want to risk his life for a kid. He was also so affected by what he had just learned. He knew Oswald and his attraction for money. That wasn’t really the problem. However he had never told him this deal with Barbara, he had never told him the truth. He couldn’t stand the lies, especially Oswald's lies. And now they were risking a lot. Jeremiah was smart. Reveal this in front of the captain, brilliant idea...  
But as the rope became thinner and thinner, a black silhouette intervened. Suddenly, a piece of metal in the shape of a bat was planted in Jeremiah’s hand. This one had an exclamation of joy but he continued to cut with his other hand. At the same time, he was stopped by the whip of Selina. She had just regained consciousness and was determined to end it now. A second flying blade came crashing against his head and he finally collapsed, the rope almost cut. It was hanging by a thread. Selina and Edward rushed to help Oswald and Jim bring Barbara-Lee up. She was saved, alive, terrorized but alive, alive, alive. Jim held her in his arms, his daughter in his arms finally. Oswald dropped backwards, ignoring everything but that little girl who was still watching him. He was barely awake, his eye closed, his mouth bloody, his leg destroyed. So that was saving someone? Doing good? He scarcely noticed that he was in Edward’s arms, that his body covered him entirely with warm. All that blood on them, it was carnage in the end. He collapsed, exhausted, suffering, and heard only one thing, the "I love you, I love you, I love you" which Edward whispered in his ear.

Without knowing how, he woke up in the hospital. Edward was there, holding his hand. Oswald smiled at him with difficulty and immediately began to cry. He felt that his tears flowed only from one eye. Edward had a serious face, he also knew. He wiped his tears tenderly and kissed him gently. Never again did he want to feel this. But he had some terrible news to tell him. Gordon wanted a trial. Following Jeremiah’s revelations and Barbara’s confirmations, he wanted a trial and they risked going back to prison and the asylum.

"I promise you it will never happen" Oswald announced. "We’re going to make it, nobody’s going to separate us, you hear me. Nobody."


	7. The trial

The Penguin had the best lawyers. He fired the ones who sent him to prison. This time, he was even more armed. They were both going to defend them. The day before the trial, they had revised their entire strategy. It had to work, that was the motto. Out of the question for them to relive the last ten years. Edward no longer slept, he was irritable. He had just come out and already we wanted to lock him up again. He struggled not to get back into drugs and alcohol abuse, he struggled so hard that his anger poured out on anyone, even Oswald sometimes.

"It’s your fault!" He exploded as soon as the lawyers were gone. "Without your little deal, we wouldn’t be there!"  
"You’d still be in Arkham without it" Oswald replied, tired.  
"I would have preferred to stay there, it would have saved me all this mess!" He shouted, out of him. "I need to be free, you understand that?"  
"Ed, it’ll be alright."  
"Not Ed. You will never know what it feels like to be locked up in him, to be free only when he wishes. I can’t be locked up again, I can’t... why did you set me free if it’s to lock me up again?"  
"I had not foreseen this" He calmly explained. "I..."  
"Why did you lie to me?" He interrupted him.  
"I didn’t lie to you, I just didn’t see the point of revealing this to you. Is it that bad? Thanks to that, we were finally able to be together, really together. Calm down, please, I’m tired."

Edward took a deep breath. He knew he was doing wrong, but he had no intention of apologizing. He just wanted to get it over with. They had been preparing their trial for weeks and it was exhausting. As for Oswald, he was very marked mentally. Physically, it had been hard but the worst was behind him. Now he had a lot of nightmares and work was his only cure. The Iceberg Lounge had to keep going. His alliance with the Sirens was working well, but this lawsuit story had become media. The press and television had seized on it. Following the Ace Chemicals drama, the case ran through all the mouths of Gotham. It was a scandal. So the day before the trial, they were even more on edge. Edward lit a cigarette and in the dark night they smoked together without a word. Oswald loved the night. No one could see him, and in those moments, he cried silently with one eye. Edward knew about it and he would have done everything he could to give him an eye. Unfortunately, he had lost it entirely following Jeremiah’s attack. Oswald wore a very realistic ocular prosthesis that did not allow him to see. He’d lost his reflexes, practiced shooting, but there wasn’t much left to do.  
Sometimes, Oswald had panic attacks. He had only one thing in mind when it happened: Jeremiah. What if he had punctured his other eye? He would be completely blind. Edward knew how to comfort him, take care of him.

"I've waited for you all my life" Oswald articulated between two sobbing. "And now they want to take you away from me again."  
"Shh, I will not allow them, I swear to you" He rocked him.  
"I don’t want to lose you" He cried. "I love you too much to live without you."  
"No cell will separate us, nothing and nobody."

***

Jim was lost. He never thought he would have to go through such a delicate situation in his career. He felt trapped between Barbara who also risked a prison sentence but he could not take his mother away from their daughter. Since her pregnancy, Barbara had changed. She wanted to raise her daughter in a world where she would be there for her and Jim could not deny that she had done a good job. He was a father caught up in his work. He freed himself of time for his daughter but not enough according to him. Fortunately that Lee was there to support him, Harvey also... The latter tried to appease his hard choice. He reminded him of the long way they had made together, the ups and downs. After all, he was just a cop deep down. However, he thought only of one thing, and that was Barbara-Lee’s pleading eyes imploring him not to send The Penguin to prison. What to do? Enforce the law or circumvent it, corrupt it? Jim would never have believed that his family would be so involved in this case and that his daughter would beg him not to do anything wrong.

"Save The Penguin, save The Penguin" She said on a loop. "Don’t separate him from his lover!"

That too was new but not surprising. Jim had spent his life watching them turn around, all of Gotham had witnessed their melodrama. It was the gossip in the evenings and even his ten-year-old daughter realized it. Jim didn’t think he was that sensitive, but it reminded him of his own separation from Lee and the loss of their baby. This situation was increasingly cruel and he felt like the villain of the story.

***

On the day of the high-profile trial, Oswald and Edward let their lawyers speak much. The initial strategy was to moderate them, keep them calm and relaxed. Easier said than done because at every moment, Oswald kept Edward from getting up and vice versa. But in the face of the police’s arguments, they gradually lost their trust. Phase two of the strategy, their personal plan B when Edward was called to the bar:

"And finally, I would like to remind you that I will be an asset to the GCPD. Let me explain. You all remember the Haven, the awful manipulation I went through that led me to ten years in Arkham. Ten years while I am innocent, I can prove it" He said, handing a file to the judge. "This information is known to the GCPD and yet, it has not been made public because the truth is that the army is responsible for this massacre! And I paid for ten years for nothing, locked up, wrongly accused while I was the only one to solve the mystery of the Haven’s murderer! So I would ask you to reconsider this trial. Thank you, Your Honour."

It was a total reversal. The news made a scandal, everyone remembered this tragic event. The trial took a different turn and the charges were directed at the police. As for Oswald, he justified his act as a liberating and honest escape. He knew how to play with words and it always worked, especially in such a situation. In the end, this trial was a relief. Oswald only recognized the pressure he had put on Barbara and she was acquitted. The verdict fell a few days later. Despite this reversal, the suspense was at its height and these few days seemed to them to be an eternity. Meanwhile, their couple was under the spotlight despite themselves. Gotham residents wanted to know more about this romance between the city’s former mayor and his chief of staff. Their life was incredible. From umbrella boy to King of Gotham for one and scientist to Riddler for the other, they were a mystery to this city and this only increased their popularity.

"Not guilty."

Edward collapsed on his chair. An immense sense of relief filled him. Looking into the void, he had a hard time realizing that it was real. Oswald was already shaking hands. That story was behind them now, it was over. They were really free this time. Nothing could separate them. Without restraint, Edward offered the journalists what they wanted. He grabbed Oswald and kissed him strongly, that kiss immortalized by the photographers. He didn’t care, Edward just wanted to thank him, kiss him, love him. He didn’t see the world around them, he only saw Oswald. Only him. Forever. This one was a little more embarrassed but after all, their story was already going around the city. The GCPD received a heavy fine and had to compensate Edward for a large sum of money. A few days later, the Haven case was officially made public. The photo of their kiss was also made public.  
Out of sight, they went home. All they wanted was to make love, to be as one. They were thinking the same thing at the same time. Edward couldn’t hold back. He threw himself on him and, still dressed, they rubbed against each other. Edward was euphoric at every stroke and he couldn’t stand the fabric between them. He wanted control today, to possess him, to penetrate his soul and to thank him for it. Oswald was a calmer person in his desires but he did not hesitate to make him understand that he agreed. He was totally ready for him.

"Slowly, slowly, my dear" Oswald declared, undressing himself.  
"I cannot wait, I want to put you through such intimate things, I want to be in you" He replied with a passionate kiss.  
"Ed, I'm completely yours" He reminded him, spreading his thighs.

He admired the sight, the delicious sight and slowly licked his glans. His penis was hard and under this first wet contact, Oswald was moaning loudly. He wanted to slipped his dick down his throat as the sensation was incredible. Edward sucked him as if he had always wanted to. He liked to hear his obscene sounds that Oswald made, he liked to hear the sounds of sucking from his mouth on his cock. He loved everything about him, he loved to see him arch when he penetrated him with his fingers. Oswald was completely submissive in those moments. His well-lubricated fingers, Edward played in him, scissoring inside him, and it drove him crazy. He pulled on his hair at the same time as he received Edward’s penetrations and the caresses of his tongue on his penis.

"Ed, Ed... I'll come if you continue... Oh God yes like that..." He articulated.

Oswald felt fill everywhere. He impaled himself on his partner’s fingers, ecstating himself every time of this very special sensation. He broke down his barriers and gave himself to him without restraint. Edward was the best and only lover of his life. Suddenly Edward straightened himself up and held out his cock to him. Oswald looked down at him and obeyed in silence. He tasted for the very first time this warm flesh, licking, sucking, appreciating it very much. His gaze, immersed in that of Edward, he took his time to do him good, to give him a blow job that he would remember all his life. His partner’s breathing accelerated as he pushed it into his mouth. Only one word reigned in their head. Free, free, free. They could do whatever they wanted, nothing was forbidden to them. Thus, Oswald welcomed him fully when Edward came between his lips. The latter released a liberating rattle, contemplating his partner who swallowed his hot seed.

"You could have warned me" Oswald exclaimed, wiping his mouth.  
"Sorry, my love, but I didn’t mean to interrupt you. You were doing so well" He replied. "Let me just reward you" He added, settling between his thighs.  
"Edward, you..."

But he was interrupted when he slipped his tongue between his cheeks, tasting this rose leaf. Oswald answered nothing. He was unable to express a single correct sentence as the pleasure he felt was intense. Edward literally devoured his butt and enjoyed the sweet sounds his partner made. Oswald begged him to continue, to take him because he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted him completely. Then, when he judged that he was well lubricated, Edward began his slow penetrations. Oswald immediately opened his eyes, surprised to realize how open he could be for his length.

"Stop, stop stop... Don’t move!"  
"Does it hurt you too much?" Edward worried, immobilizing himself.  
"No, no, no, that’s not it" He blushed.  
"Tell me then, you want me to do it another way?"  
"No, that’s perfect, that’s perfect, Edward. I was just wondering if you could hug me at the same time."  
"Whatever you want, my love" He replied, embracing him.

Oswald himself continued Edward’s penetration, his hips moving towards him. He then resumed his gentle movements, those movements which revealed the secret of their love, a love so sincere that they had waited all their life. Embraced like this, they were so close as they made love. Edward went faster and Oswald’s legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him further inside. He no longer held back his groans, imploring him to continue, to take him again and again until he hit him where it could explode. The last few days had been so hard and punishing. At that moment, they decompressed, let go because they now had their whole life to love each other, to close certain breaches and to open others.  
It went up so fast when Edward touched him in this way. Oswald tried to restrain himself but his lover gave him no respite. He wanted to inflict an immense pleasure on him, to make him climb very high and it worked wonderfully. Edward insisted on his prostate, toiling it unceasingly, and suddenly Oswald reached such a powerful orgasm that he forgot everything but his lover. He convulsed around his cock, spreading over his chest and Edward’s. The latter smothered his cries of enjoyment by kissing him and at the same time he came into him. Oswald groaned, his legs shaking. Edward then fell entirely upon him, under the sway of Oswald’s caresses in his hair.

"And this surprise then?" Oswald pronounced after a long time.  
"Oh, you’ll see tomorrow at the Iceberg Lougne" He replied, yawning.  
"Ed, I love you"  
"I love you too, Oswald. I love you."

Oswald lodged himself in his arms, holding back his tears. They had gone through so many trials, but that didn’t stop him from running towards him, letting himself be guided by his feelings. Love had frightened him, tempted him, disgusted him, and now he was fulfilled. Even in his wildest dreams, he never imagined it could be real and yet he had been in love with the same man for over a decade.

The following night, the night at the club was quiet. It was an evening only for the regulars and the poker game was going well. The conversations turned towards their trial, towards them but they did not listen. Oswald had his eyes fixed on the pianist. He did not dare to go to him. Edward took his hand and accompanied him to the piano. The young man who was playing did not stop but he looked up to them. It was him, it was his son. Oswald could not believe his eyes. It wasn’t just a surprise, it was his whole world falling apart again. Edward wore a proud smile, he always had good ideas. Oswald stood with his cane, his eyes filled with tears. Martin moved to give him a place next to him and he finished his piece.

"You're real, aren’t you?" He asked.

Martin nodded with a smile on his face. He took his father in his arms as he had done years before and it warmed Oswald’s heart so much that he could not help but weep. All these emotions lately, it was too much for him. Leaning to the piano, Edward admired their reunion by recalling the moments spent with Oswald when they played the piano together a long time ago. Thus ends this story, Edward had finally found his role. After all, if they loved each other, it was "because it was him, because it was me" he thought.


End file.
